


Perfection

by JohnOConnor



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 09:13:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15771075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnOConnor/pseuds/JohnOConnor
Summary: Accidentally seeing Jade naked, Tori becomes obsessed with the beautiful Goth.





	Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Victorious and its characters are the property of Schneider's Bakery and Nickelodeon. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. No profit is intended or wanted for this story.
> 
> Note: A very belated birthday story for a fellow writer. My original draft, which was almost ready on time, ended up being corrupted and useless. I had to rebuild the story as best as I could while dealing with some real-life issues. I hope this works. I have to admit, I like it.

Tori Vega walked into the main dressing room behind the Black Box Theater. As she passed through the dark curtain, she stopped dead in her tracks. Her now-wide eyes couldn’t believe what she was seeing.

Near the costume rack, a naked girl stood with her back to Tori. The long, curly black hair confirmed to the stunned girl it was Jade West. Jade with a lovely, tight, dimpled ass. Jade turned around and saw Tori. She put her hands on her cocked hips with a knowing smile on her face.

From that smirking expression, Tori’s eyes travelled down to Jade’s perfect breasts sitting high on her chest with round areola and pencil-eraser nipples at their center. Those brown eyes moved down to a narrow, toned waist then wider hips and the perfect triangle of dark brown curls (glistening with dampness?) that covered the girl’s pouty cleft. All this above perfect legs and…

“Hey, Vega! Take a picture, it’ll last longer,” Jade sneered.

Tori felt her hand move a fraction of an inch towards her pocket where her PearPhone was nestled. Forcing her hand to stop, she quickly turned and raced through the curtain and out of the theater, ignoring the calls from the rest of the play’s crew.

Several minutes later, the hall door of the women’s room on the third floor opened. A peppy voice called out, “Tori? Tori?”

There was a noise from the far stall and Cat walked up, “Tori? Wait, you’re not one of those ceiling rats, are you?”

The latch clicked and the stall door opened. Cat saw Tori sitting on the toilet. “Oh! I’m sorry, Tori!”

Even as the faux redhead turned, Tori stood up, “I’m not doing anything, Cat!”

“Oh! I thought you might be wazzing or…”

“OKAY, Cat! I just…”

When Tori didn’t say anything else, Cat asked, “Whattie?”

“Nothing…”

“Well, why did you run out of the Black Box? Did you have to wazz?”

“No. I… I saw Jade…”

“I don’t understand…”

“She was naked!”

“Okay… Well, she was getting ready for the early, semi-dress rehearsal. The play does take place on the beach…”

“But Jade was naked!” Tori nearly yelled.

“People often do that when they change clothes, Tori,” Cat replied logically.

“But people don’t stare…”

“You stared at Jade’s body?” Tori nodded. “Well, can’t blame you. She’s got a smokin’ hot body.”

“So not the point!”

“Yes, it is! Tori, since eighth grade, when Jade grew bigger boobs than anyone else in school, she’s had a body people look at. And if she’s naked, all the more reason…”

“But I’m not into girls!” Tori countered. Then she quickly added, “Not that there’s anything wrong with that. No offense.”

“None taken,” Cat replied. She’d had an on-again/off-again relationship with Tori’s sister since that weird Grizzly Glue accident. “Just come back to rehearsal. The play’s in a week.”

“Yeah, I know. But why did Jade have to put on the swimsuit now…”

“Tori, it’s okay.”

“But Jade will…”

“No, she won’t. Have you seen her in the locker room? Or how the other girls stare at her?”

“N…no…”

“Some wish they were her, some wish she was dead and a lot of them just want to be with her.” Seeing Tori’s wide eyes, Cat nodded, “Uh-huh., like that…”

“But…”

“Tori, she doesn’t mind. I think she gets off on it a little.”

“Okay, who are you and what have you done with Cat?” Tori asked with a small smile.

Cat smiled knowingly, “I’m not always ditzy… I can think logically once in a while when I need to. Like now. But it’s so much easier not to.”

“Wow,” Tori replied. This was a fascinating facet of her friend she never saw before. Well, maybe hints and glints but… She shook her head. So not the problem now. Time to face the music…

“Let’s go, Cat.”

“Kay-kay!” she replied in her usual, higher- pitched voice.

Back in the Black Box, Sikowitz shouted, “TORI! GET INTO YOUR SUIT!”

As she headed behind the stage, she forced herself not to stare at Jade. The caustic girl was wearing a one-piece, black swimsuit. It was cut low in the front, high on the legs and with a back that barely covered her dimpled ass.

‘Damn! Why did I think about ass dimples?!?’

Tori came out in a simple, two-piece, flowered bikini. The bikini was a more conservative, 1960s-beach-movie cut but it fit with the odd aspect of the play. Sikowitz wanted to point out the similarities and the differences between the beginnings of the Sexual Revolution and the present day – still a nearly taboo topic except the cast were all over 18 – adults - and consenting to do the play.

It was a ‘Twilight Zone’ type story, without the twist ending, of a girl from the early ’60s meeting a girl from the 21st century on the beach. Most of the story was told through their dialogue as they discussed the differences between their times as well as the similarities they finally found through their talk. It naturally ranged from their suits to general fashions to entertainment and even the proliferation of social media versus the old school method of phone calls and pen pals.

It was actually one of the deeper, more thoughtful plays their teacher had written. In fact, the boys were pissed that they had no roles, beyond stage candy in the background. But Sikowitz pointed out that, for the most part, men’s swim wear, bikini briefs not withstanding, hadn’t changed nearly as much as women’s and it would be more difficult to create the discussion he wanted if the leads were male.

By the end of the first dress rehearsal (of five), Tori had managed to stop staring or even glancing at Jade – beyond what was required by the script. At least not so anyone would notice. 

After the end of rehearsal, Tori started to follow Jade (in her sexy suit) but Sikowitz stopped Jade.

“What?”

“Jade, I wonder if… When you are talking about movies, should you be as…obtuse about some of the classics? After all, they were contemporary for Tori’s character but, while they may be decades older for your character, they are still classics.”

Tori overheard the talk but ducked into the back room where still she couldn’t help but hear as Jade yelled, “WHY?!? MOST KIDS NOWADAYS HAVE NEVER SEEN ‘DOCTOR ZHIVAGO ‘OR ‘LAWRENCE OF ARABIA’!”

Cat came up, “Jade, calm down. It’s okay. Just hear him out.”

Jade stared at her old friend but nodded, “Okay, tell me, Sikowitz.”

“Lots of people who watch channels like TCM are not all old farts. There are a lot of your generation who watch too. A lot of kids are shallow – you were proof of that with the cell phone bet last year – but I know you do know old classics, Jade. And a lot of other kids do too.”

Jade sighed, “True enough. But…”

“I love ‘Snow White’! ‘Dumbo’ too!” Cat cried out. Then she looked downcast, “But when Dumbo lost his mother, it was really sad…”

Tori didn’t hear the rest thanks to the background noise as Sinjin and his cohorts were resetting the lighting for a concert later that evening. Some quiet part of her wanted to see Jade naked again but she quickly changed and walked out as Jade walked past her into the dressing room.

“No more free shows…” the Goth may have whispered with a nasty smile. When Tori turned, Jade ignored her as she went on to the dressing area.

* * * * *

Tori finished her analysis of Miles Davis for her Music History class, three weeks early. But she found the music incredible and, as she researched Miles’ contemporaries for the assignment, she found so many fascinating factors in their life stories that she whizzed through the report.

She shut off her laptop and turned on her TV as she got ready for bed. It had been a long, weird day.

She went to the Dingo channel but hated the old show they were airing – ‘Hannah Dakota’. She switched to Teen Nick to find old ‘90s cartoons. Tori had been hoping for ‘Drake and Josh’.

Once she was under her covers, it didn’t matter what was on the TV. She found herself thinking of Jade as she first found her in the dressing room. And she was becoming excited. Her mound was getting wet.

Tori knew she had to take care of herself if she ever wanted to fall asleep. Snaking her hand under her shorts, she began to rub her labia then tweaked her clit. As she slid a couple of fingers inside her wet core, Tori tried to focus on men she thought were hot like Chris Pratt, Josh Duhamel, even George Clooney but, when she let her focus loose, Jade – in all her naked glory – was there in front of the others.

Finally, she gave in and climaxed to the memory of a very naked Jade.

Then she was able to fall asleep. But it didn’t end there. Her dreams were full of Jade in that sexy one-piece or, more often, nude. The one that Tori recalled perfectly when she awoke had her the size of an action figure. Jade, however, was a giant – a very naked giant. Who was aroused. Tori realized that when the giantess’ juices dribbled down on her. A single drop soaked her from head to toe.

Then Jade started to squat, lowering her open sex down over Tori. The wet heat covered the singer and... 

Then Tori woke up. She started to sit up but couldn’t move. She had cocooned herself in her sheets and blanket. Her own body heat was held in and she was getting overheated and was sweating as bad as the time they were all trapped in Beck’s trailer. Finally, even as she tried to get out of the tangle of her linens, she generated even more body heat that was trapped with her torso. Finally, she managed to loosen the linens and finally got free. The sheets, even the blanket, and her sleep wear were all soaked.

But, finally, free and much cooler, she managed to fall asleep. This time with no dreams – at least none she knew of.

Waking up, Tori saw she had another half hour before her alarm. And she was horny.

God help her, but she rubbed off another climax to the images of Jade that were cemented in her mind.

‘God! I can’t get my mind off… Oh Jeez!’

* * * * *

That set the pattern for Tori’s nights and mornings for the foreseeable future. She got horny, masturbated and, regardless of attempts to change the mental image that got her off, she always climaxed to the image of Jade’s naked body. At least half her dreams were wet, as well.

* * * * *

A week after the play was staged, to rave reviews, Tori had given up on trying to see Jade naked after a week of failures in the backstage area. 

Now, after lunch, halfway through her first afternoon period, Tori begged off her Theater History class – she blamed a bad pizza the night before. Given that she was three weeks ahead of the class and had aced all the tests so far, the teacher was okay with her leaving early for whatever reason. (And, after nearly thirty years, he’d heard them all.)

Tori ducked into the girls’ locker room and back behind the La Crosse gear in the crowded equipment cage – she knew the newly formed team was not practicing today. As Jade’s class came in, she ducked down. 

Needlessly.

Quietly waiting, Tori saw the rest of Jade’s class come in, strip and head to the showers. Tori surprised herself when she found she was admiring many of her fellow HA students.

When Jade finally entered, she saw the Goth move around and behind the far row of lockers. When she came out, her torso was wrapped in a very short towel.

Out of the shower, Jade was wrapped in the same towel. Tori peeked up over the rolls of gymnastic mats carefully to see the leggy black-haired girl walk towards her locker. But, to Tori’s disappointment, she of course disappeared behind the row in front. Jade’s locker was in the back of the room.

“Damn!” Tori hissed quietly. She really hoped to see Jade naked again. She told herself it was to see some imperfection she missed. But, deep down in her subconscious, she wanted to see that sexy vision again.

Giving up, she quickly ducked out of the locker room before anyone could see her. Even so, she knew she had seen things boys like Robbie and Sinjin would give up a body part to see – all those naked girls.

While Tori appreciated their bodies, her sole focus was on Jade West. That would not change, no matter how much she tried to change it.

* * * * *

The next morning, after another night of wet dreams and self-pleasure – all focused on Jade, Tori came into school. Her eyes darted around, looking for Jade guiltily.

“Hey Tori!”

“Oh, hey, Cat.”

“How are you?”

“I’m…fine… Um, you?”

“Good. You look tired. Did you miss your nap when you were hiding in the equipment cage yesterday?”

“Huh? What? I didn’t hide in the… Why would you think I…? Shut up!”

Cat laughed, “It’s okay. I saw you duck in and out. I’m in Jade’s gym class but I didn’t have to participate yesterday since I twisted my wrist.” Cat held up her wrist with a wrap-around support. “I fell off my bike yesterday morning… I’m to be the coach’s assistant for the rest of the year.”

“Oh, Cat... Are you alright?”

“It hurts a little but I’m left-handed so…” She smiled and added, “Trina helped take care of me too.”

Hoping to deflect the discussion, she asked a question she had been dying to know before she saw the naked goddess. “Are you two still just friends with benefits…? Or is it moe?”

“Yeah, we are. I think. But Trina is still a horndog and keeps looking for… Anyway, about you and Jade…”

“There is no me and Jade!” ‘Damn! That didn’t work for long…’

“Okay. But you were perving on the girls in the locker room…”

“NO!” Tori yelled her denial, then looked around to see several students staring at the two of them. “Um… I wasn’t perving. I was… I’m not into girls. Especially Jade! I just need to get my history book back from her.”

Cat nodded knowingly, “Oooh… Okay. I’ll ask her since you’re…”

“NO! I’ll get it. And I’m not anything!”

“Ri-ight…”

“So, can you give me her address so I can get my biology book back?”

“I thought you said it was history?”

“I made a mistake! She painted my history book black last semester… So can you tell me where she lives? I need that geography book!”

“Um… So it’s a geographic, historical, biology book?” Cat chuckled., “But I can…”

“Hey there campers! What are you talking about?”

“OH GOD!” Tori yelled, falling against her locker clutching her chest. She also managed to dislodge a couple of the bulbs.

“Jadey!”

“Don’t call me that!”

“So, Tori wants her text book back.”

A confused look on her face, Jade asked, “Text book?”

“Yeah, you have her history book. Or her biology book. Or was it geography? No, it was the geographic, historical, biological text book. Right, Tori?”

Still panting from the shock, Tori stood up and yelled, “NEVER MIND!”

As she ran off, Cat saw a small, pleased smile on Jade’s face. What Jade didn’t see was the happy smile on Cat’s face.

* * * * *

That night, Tori hoped for a quiet night as her parents were visiting her aunt in Palos Verde and Trina was going to be out.

Exhaustion caused her to go to bed early. In one of her dad’s old LAPD t-shirts and a pair of old LAPD gym shorts, Tori was in bed before 10:30 watching the Dingo show, ‘Jennie’. It was followed by ‘Good Luck Chuck’. She was half-asleep when Jennie started and was out before it ended.

A couple of hours later, Tori slowly woke up and knew she had to pee. In the hall, she found the door closed but light leaking out below. She knocked and heard Trina say, “Give me a minute!”

Suddenly the door opened, flooding the hall with light. Tori was temporarily blinded. Her eyes cleared fairly quickly – too quickly for her taste. Trina came out of the bathroom as naked as Lady Godiva without her horse.

“Oh my GOD!” Tori yelled, pushing her sister out of the way and slamming the bathroom door behind her.

Trina was the more voluptuous sister which Tori noted shortly after they hit puberty within a year of each other. However, knowing and seeing were two totally different things.

She saw her sister naked! Tori was shocked by that. She was even more shocked when she found herself analyzing her sister’s body. Fortunately, she realized… ‘Oh my God! I’m… Oh! Thank you, God! I’m not attracted to Trina! Oh, thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you!!!’

Tori finally left the bathroom and literally walked into Cat. Who was naked like Trina.

“Jeez-us!” Tori yelled, clutching her chest. “CAT!”

“Whattie?”

“You’re naked!”

“Yeah, it makes having sex with Trina easier…”

“Eeeww!

Tori ran into her room and slammed the door. The she opened it enough to yell out, “Don’t walk around my house naked, Cat! And make Trina put on a robe or something…”

“Kay-kay!”

* * * * *

Now that she was wide-awake, Tori’s focus was on the naked women she had just seen. Part to her horror – Trina – and partly unacknowledged interest – Cat. But, before long, Jade’s image intruded and Tori found she was aroused again.

With a resigned sigh, Tori gave in and began to finger herself again. Her fingers caressed and tugged on the damp labia then she shoved a couple of fingers into herself while she caressed her hard clit with her other hand.

It didn’t take long and she had a mild climax. Somehow, Tori knew it wasn’t enough and continued to play with herself until she came a second time that was powerful enough that she felt herself tighten around her fingers and her back arched up slightly.

Finally, Tori fell asleep. The only dream she remembered was Jade in a skimpy Catwoman costume on a stage, dancing around a brass pole. Cracking the whip in her hand, part of her costume fell away. Another crack and Jade lost another part of her costume. Soon, she was dancing around in a lacy, black garter belt, black silk stockings and black stiletto heels.

Then Jade slowly slinked towards Tori with a sexy strut before Tori woke up, feeling her wetness again.

“God, I didn’t know girls could have wet dreams…” she moaned quietly.

* * * * *

After that, Tori spent a restless night. She ended up changing channels several times and found a classic TV channel with ‘Peter Gunn’. She was wide awake at the time and found the half-hour mystery diverting enough that she almost forgot Jade and her nudity. The second episode started off with Lola Albright, Gunn’s girlfriend, singing with the house band at Mother’s.

“Jade’s a better singer,” Tori said to the TV.

Finally, after seeing the beginning of an old show called ‘Sea Hunt’ around 4 AM, she fell asleep.

Fortunately, it was a Saturday and Tori slept through ‘til almost noon.

Getting up, she stretched and walked into the hallway. Suddenly she was eye-to-body with her mother!

“GOD! MOM!?!”

Holly dashed into the bathroom and called out, “I thought you were out. Cat said something about you and Jade and… Well, your father and I took advantage of having the house to ourselves…”

Tori called out, “Whatever! Mom! Just put on a robe or…something!”

“Already done!” Holly came out in her husband’s robe – large on her slightly smaller frame.

“Do you want to talk?”

Tori shook her head. “No! God… Just…put clothes on…”

As she made her demand, she glanced at her mother in the robe. Loose though it was, she had tied it tightly around her waist, giving her daughter a firmer estimation of her figure.

Not that Tori wanted that! She was happy her parents were trying to rebuild their marriage, but she didn’t need to see the ‘New Honeymoon’ phase live and in person!

“Hey, wait! Cat was here?”

“Of course, Tori. She and Trina have been a…couple for a while now. You didn’t know?”

“You mean exclusive?”

“Far as I can tell. You’d have to ask Trina but…Cat is devoted to her. And far as I can see, your sister is in love too. I have to admit I think they are an oddly cute couple.”

“This is too much,” Tori muttered. “I… Oh, jeez…”

Several hours later, Tori left the house to get in Andre’s car. They were going to one of the second run theaters in Encino to see ‘Cloudy With A Chance Of Meatballs 2’ again with the gang. All except Jade who had refused to see another cartoon. Unless it was’ The Nightmare Before Christmas’ or the old Rankin-Bass production ‘Mad Monster Party’…

Of course, Jade came along anyway, “I’m only here because I want to be.”

Tori was the only one who didn’t roll her eyes, instead she was looking anywhere but at Jade.

* * * * *

The play went off perfectly and Sikowitz found there was professional interest in his work. The reviews of the girls’ performances on the Slap and even in one of the free weeklies available around Hollywood were all glowing in their praise of the talented teens.

After that, the world of Hollywood Arts went on much as it always had. Tori tried to combat her fascination with Jade but still had to get off every night. ‘At least the wet dreams stopped,’ Tori thought.

One night a week after the play, Tori found herself in a tree outside of Jade’s window. She looked in and saw Jade at her desk, working on some homework, she assumed.

‘What the hell am I doing?’ Tori asked herself. She began to climb back down when her sweater snagged on a knot or a piece of jagged bark or a branch stump. A strand tore away from her and Tori swore under her breath. She loved that sweater.

For another week, Tori damped down her fixation but still had to find release every night before she could fall asleep. Even when she intentionally exhausted herself to fall asleep immediately, Tori woke up an hour or so later, horny and wet.

* * * * *

A few weeks later, everyone went to see ‘Frozen’. Even Jade seemed interested. Said something about the movie’s subtext.

After the movie, the gang went to Nozu for a post-movie snack.

After they started to enjoy a series of appetizers (called starters) - sashimi sampler and platter of ahi tuna poke. There was another platter of crispy salmon maki but that had yet to come out. 

Before the salmon came out, Jade abruptly got up and left for the rest room. 

“She didn’t ask if any of us needed to go,” Cat noted.

“She hasn’t after that time Robbie said he had to go too,” Rex observed.

“REX!”

“Man, you need to stop using Squirt Alert,” the puppet said.

Before anyone else can comment, Tori got up and headed for the rest rooms in the back. Cat said, “Tori didn’t ask if anyone needed to go either.”

* * * * *

The women’s room had three stalls. The nearest one was the larger handicapped stall which Jade occupied. Tori entered the middle one that shared a partition with the handicapped stall then stood on the stool to look over the partition.

“VEGA!”

Startled by Jade’s yell, Tori fell back against the opposite partition. Her feet slipped off the toilet seat and she fell between the door and the bowl. Tori was flat on her back with her legs at a ninety-degree angle from the floor against the panel separating her from Jade. Thanks to the doors and stall walls running all the way to the floor, Tori had no real way to extradite herself. Her left arm was against the door and her right arm was caught under her body. 

Struggling against her situation, Tori started to panic. She pictured herself starving to death in the stall or, worse yet, being found by Mrs. Lee or Kwakoo. Or, even worse, her friends.

“Vega! Come out here!”

“I… Uh, I can’t…” 

“Vega, if you’re going to play a peeping tom, pee first!”

“That’s not the problem. Well…it wasn’t. Thanks for bringing that up.”

“My pleasure. So why not just wazz and come out?”

“I…can’t get up. I’m kinda…stuck.”

Suddenly Jade’s face appeared above the partition and she had to bark out a laugh. “That’s quite a pickle you’re in…”

“Ha-ha,” Tori deadpanned. “Can you help me?”

“Only because I…”

“…want to,” Tori finished.

“Hey!”

“Jade, please…”

“Alright Vega, don’t get your undies in a twist. Can you reach the latch?”

“Would I still be here if I could?”

“No need to get snippy. Can you pull yourself up?”

“No, my right arm is under me.”

“Broken?” Jade asked. To Tori’s imagination, it sounded like Jade was hopeful.

“Sorry, no. Just stuck.”

“Good.” 

‘Good? She’s glad I’m not hurt? What the…?’

“Can you kick your leg forward to try and catch the latch?” 

“No, I’m not exactly a Rockette!”

“You get feisty when you’re stuck, Vega! I kinda like it.”

Snidely, Tori said, “I’m so glad…”

“Wow, Vega, you’re getting better.”

“Jade…” Tori whined.

“Reach up with your left hand,” Jade instructed. Their fingers were barely an inch apart but Jade couldn’t manage that last tiny gap.

“Alright. I have an idea. Sit tight.”

“Ha-ha!”

A couple of long minutes later, Tori saw a bar slide between the door frame and the door of the stall. The metal groaned as the bar pulled against the bottom of the door. Then she heard a grunt from the person on the other end of what she realized was a wedge.

“Vega? You clear yet?”

“Not… Um, not quite,” Tori answered as she found she had more freedom of movement.

“Why didn’t you use the handicapped stall?”

“Couple of things. First, you were in there. Second, what if someone who needed it came in?”

No reply but soon there were sounds of more straining of both metal and muscle and Tori finally was able to move enough to allow her legs to slide down the partition into the stall alongside the toilet. 

“Clear?”

“Mostly. I can’t get up yet…”

“Why the hell not?” Jade demanded.

“My right arm is asleep. It’s not even at the pins-and-needles stage yet.”

“Reach up with your left arm.”

Tori saw Jade above the partition from the other stall and reached up. Jade gripped her wrist in a familiar manner and yanked up, pulling Tori enough that Tori could sit on the bowl then stand on her own, her right arm hanging limply.

She opened the stall and stepped out, yelling, “Oh! Oh! Oh jeez!”

“What now?” Jade asked.

“My arm is waking up,” Tori stated.

“Ah, jeez…” Jade grabbed Tori’s left hand and started to drag her out of the rest room.

“Jade, I still have to wazz!”

“Ah god… Alright! Hurry up. We only have so much time before…”

From the third stall, Jade heard, “Before what?”

“Just come on,” Jade replied in a non-reply.

Finally, Tori came out. “You know how hard it is to pee when your arm is still half-asleep?”

With her usual smirk, Jade said, “No, but if you hum a few bars…”

Tori came out with an overblown sigh as she washed her hands. The tingling was finally dying down in her right hand.

Again, Jade gripped Tori’s left wrist and pulled her into the hall. There Tori saw the yellow sign in front of the women’s’ room stating it was temporarily closed for cleaning. Jade pulled/led Tori to the back entrance and into the alley where Tori beat Gerald Artbeg for the Hambone title.

However, Tori never got a free sushi tray or even a special ice cream. Mrs. Lee saw to that.

At Jade’s car, she told Tori, “Get in.”

“Wait, what about our bill?”

“Get in,” Jade repeated in a low tone. Then she sent a text before saying, “Gimme your phone.” Tori handed it over then Jade handed it back. “Unlock it, you doof!” Tori did and handed it back. Jade sent a text then handed it back.

Tori looked and read:

‘Andre, Jade and I have to go rehearse a song. Cover my part of the bill and I’ll pay you back.’

“I guess you sent the same to Beck?”

“More or less,” Jade acknowledged.

* * * * *

“Ah man… Rehearsal? Now? For what?” Andre moaned as he read the text from Tori.

“Dude, there’s no rehearsal.” Beck showed Andre the text he received from Jade.

Andre’s eyes widened and his mouth formed an O shape. “Oh wow…” A minute later, he said, “That is hot! I mean smokin’, flaming red hot!”

“All I can say is, it’s about time,” Beck stated.

“And hawt!” Andre exclaimed.

Peeking at the text, Cat’s eyes widened and she squealed. “Trina, we can double-date with Tori and Jade! YAY!”

Trina blushed and shook her head. Beck spit out a mouthful of pink lemonade and Andre stared at the two girls.

“That’s what I’m talkin’ ‘bout…’ Rex said smugly.

* * * * *

In silence, Jade drove up into the hills. Tori’s eyes fearfully noted landmarks along the way so when Jade stranded her up here, she hoped she’d find a way back. Before the coyotes and pumas got her. 

As if the big cat knew what she was thinking, a mountain lion dashed across the road a hundred yards ahead of their car. “Holy…!”

Jade nodded, “Yeah, for some reason, there seem to be more of them up here lately. I think they’re moving south from the Angeles Forest. You know the fire last month destroyed a lot of territory. Probably cut into their food supply so time to migrate.”

“Wow…” Tori said quietly. She had never seen wildlife that close unless the animal was in a zoo enclosure.

Jade turned onto a dirt track into the trees. Tori held in a whimper then gasped when they came out from under the dark canopy. Before them, almost the entire L.A. Basin was on display. 

“Oh wow!”

“I know, right?”

The pair got out of the car and stood in front of the vehicle to gaze at the patterns of lights below. To the right was the area towards Santa Monica. Tori’s eyes followed the shoreline along to the Palos Verde highlands and Long Beach then the southern beach communities before they disappeared in the distant mist.

Finally, Jade broke the spell, “Okay, spill!”

“What?”

“Why have you been stalking me for the past few weeks?”

“Stalking? I haven’t been stalking… Who says I’ve been… I’m not a stalker! I’m … Shut up!”

“You hid in the equipment closet when I was in gym. You are constantly staring at me when you think I’m not looking.” Jade pulled a purple strand of yarn from her pocket, “This piece of yarn was in the bark of the tree outside my bedroom. Then tonight, you were perving on me in the bathroom. Need I go on?” 

“Oh man, I loved that sweater,” Tori moaned.

“My tree did humanity a service,” Jade muttered, barely loud enough for Tori to hear. 

“Hey! I liked that sweater.”

“Yeah, well, you’re you and…”

“Enough!”

“Alright Vega. So, why…?”

Jade stood there quietly staring at Tori, her arms crossed under her breasts. Tori looked at her then at the city then at Jade then back towards the trees. 

Finally, Jade spoke up, “Three… Two… Don’t let me get to one! On…”

“Alright! Alright… I saw you naked behind the Black Box. I thought you were perfect but I know nothing is prefect.”

“What about fractals?”

“Jade! I’m trying to explain myself…”

“Alright, go ahead.”

“I’ve been looking to find some flaw. I know if I get more than a few seconds, I’m sure you won’t be as perfect as…”

“But Vega, I am perfect!” Jade snickered and added, “It’s not just that though. Is it? You are too determined to see me naked…” Tori shook her head. “I haven’t been in your dreams? Or your imagination?”

Tori shook her head vigorously. “No…”

Jade stepped up using a quiet voice, “You haven’t dreamed of seeing me naked and doing all kinds of nasty things to me? Or have me do those nasty things to you?”

“N…no… NO!”

“To misquote the Bard, Methinks thou dost protest too much.” Jade was known for her disdain of Shakespeare.

By this point, Jade was close enough that Tori could feel her breath and the warmth coming off the body that so fascinated her. Jade whispered, “Tori, admit it. You want me.”

Tori shook her head even as her eyes were focused on Jade’s lips. “Tori, you want me. And I want you.”

Tori’s eyes lifted to stare into Jade’s. “You…you do?”

“Yesss…” Jade hissed. “Do you want me?”

“Is this a trick?” Inside, Tori was in turmoil. She finally admitted this was the reason she had obsessed over Jade so much but… What if this was another trick of Jade’s to humiliate her?

Rather than say anything, Jade planted a gentle but lingering kiss on Tori’s lips. Jade began to pull away and, taking a big chance, Tori grasped the back of her head, feeling those silky ebon locks on her hands as she pulled Jade’s mouth more tightly to her. Tori intensified the kiss and pushed her tongue against Jade’s still-closed lips. 

Jade happily opened her mouth to let the Latina’s soft, supple tongue slip inside to play and dance erotically with hers. 

Even with only a few seconds, Jade knew this was the best kiss of her life! It was exciting, arousing, electric. It was a jolt from her mouth down her spine to her core. The feel of Tori’s fingers on the back of her neck, caressing the short hairs there, was also enflaming her.

Jade pulled Tori’s body to hers. Physically, it wasn’t a perfect fit but, emotionally, it was the ideal fit! Beck was marvelous physically when they were together but this… This was incredible! Beyond the physical and into the, once originally poo-pooed, metaphysical.

Both shed their jackets, feeling the internal heat growing between them.

As the years passed and their relationship grew, Jade and Tori found they were the perfect example of the ancient principle of Yin and Yang. Two opposite halves that, combined, make a whole entity.

But, for that moment…

Finally, breaking the kiss – reluctantly, Jade muttered, “Are your parents home?”

Still trying to recapture Jade’s lips, Tori said, “Yes… Dad’s off duty this weekend…”

Whispering into Tori’s mouth, Jade replied, “Good thing my parents aren’t…”

Then she threw Tori against the hot hood of the car, “But I can’t wait! Stay!”

Liking where this whole thing was going, Tori smiled, “I’m staying because I want to.”

From behind the open trunk lid, she heard, “That’s my bit!”

In moments, Jade had a soft blanket spread out and she pulled Tori down. They knelt facing each other and slowly kissed, just their lips meeting. Again, the kiss started soft and sweet, simply lips pressed together. Slowly, lips parted and they shared their breaths. And again, Tori deepened the kiss when she slid her tongue into Jade’s mouth to caress the Goth’s supple, exciting tongue.

Jade slid her arms around Tori, leading Tori to do the same. One hand held Jade’s lower back and the other returned to, and under, that luxurious hair to caress the back of Jade’s neck.

Jade’s hands move back to gently cup Tori’s covered breasts. She slowly unbuttoned Tori’s blouse before sliding it off and onto the grass beyond the blanket. She toyed with the bra still covering Tori’s breasts as she continued to suck and lick Tori’s tongue.

Tori took the unspoken cue and reluctantly broke that wonderful, lovely kiss. Then the singer pulled the dark green tank top up and off Jade, freeing her bare breasts. Tori stared at those perfect breasts, marveling at how beautiful they were. She leaned in and gently suckled Jade’s left breast. The nipple, already standing proud, hardened for the singer to lick and nibble gently. Her left hand gently held Jade’s other breast and slowly kneaded it, feeling that hard nipple against her palm.

Tori switched, her mouth suckling the other breast and her hand playing with Jade’s left breast, feeling her own saliva as she caressed and squeezed the full boob. Meanwhile, Jade’s hands were busy sliding under Tori’s pants and squeezing her butt while fingering her rear hole then down further to her wetness.

Jade couldn’t wait any longer. “I need you. Now!”

Tori found herself on her back on the blanket and her jeans suddenly jerked off. Her panties were torn off and Jade’s hand began to caress the singer’s hot, wet nether lips even as she captured Tori’s lips for another loving, hot kiss.

That was the extent of any foreplay for Jade. She quickly replaced her fingers with her lips and tongue. And Tori was in heaven…

Even as abruptly as Jade was getting Tori where she wanted her, she spent a few minutes with slow, languorous licks along the damp, lust-swollen labia. The Goth went out of her way to avoid the nubbin – the little man in a boat, as Jade’s father once called it during a rare, if weird father-daughter talk.

Jade pulled back in shock. Why now! Why did that old motherfu…?!? She shook her head as she looked up at Tori who had a look of nervousness on her face.

“Jade, I’m sorry I…”

“No, Vega. You’re fine. Better than fine. I had a bad flashback.” Jade added as a lame joke, “Without bad acid…”

Tori chuckled anyway. They had shared a cultural class focused on the 1960s and ‘70s.

Jade moved up and kissed Tori. It was a loving kiss with some passion but a lot of emotion. Then Jade looked at Tori. “It isn’t you! Believe me. I’m finally being honest with you and I want you. So bad…”

“I want you too, Jade. I guess that was the real reason I was so obsessed with seeing you naked again.”

“You suppose? Babe…” Jade paused, stunned at the term used so freely. Jade’s use of the sweet term of endearment had Tori’s racing heart going like an Indy car. “Babe, I know. But I had to play you for a while, hoping you’d realize the real feelings behind your obsession. Well, after the bathroom perving…”

Tori blushed and said, “I guess we have that embarrassing story to tell our grandkids, huh?”

Jade didn’t reply but her heart leapt at that statement. Instead she kissed Tori with all the emotion and passion she could muster – which was a mountain of both.

After a long, loving kiss, Jade moved back down. She wanted Tori’s essence and was going to get it! And so she resumed licking Tori. When Jade decided to suckle the girl’s clit, she forced any memory of her father and his inept, uncomfortable facts-of-life talks from her mind. Jade actually forced herself to internally sing one of the choral parts of Row, row, row your boat. In her mind, the alternating chorus was Cat’s voice which was not as intrusive. In fact, her tongue began to lap at Tori’s labia and clit in time with the seemingly eternal chorus running through her head.

That stupid song turned into one of her all-time favorites. Especially in their bedroom.

As to her very, very willing ‘victim’, Tori was not a virgin. Between Ryder and Steve Carson, Tori had been fucked a few times. Carson really had her going based on his lame-ass hundred-day kiss routine. Still, while she enjoyed each encounter, none of them gave her this level of pressure.

And she hadn’t even climaxed yet…

Then Jade slid her tongue into Tori and the girl felt a wonderful shiver roll up and down her spine. Her spine evaporated soon after.

Jade shoved her tongue deeper into Tori and luckily found the other girl’s G-spot. Teasing that with her tongue, she felt Tori start to spasm on her tongue. Pulling out, she focused on Tori’s clit, using the childish song (and its rhythm) to ignore old memories.

Tori cried out as she came from Jade’s ministrations. To Jade, it was more beautiful than any symphony or concerto.

Looking at her love, limp and gasping, Jade could only crawl up to kiss Tori again. And again. And again. Each kiss hotter than the one before as Tori slowly recovered.

After her bone-melting orgasm, the first of a nearly infinite number to come, Tori managed to crawl down Jade’s body and move between her legs.

Her first taste was a tangy, salty ambrosia. The musky aroma was the sweetest perfume. The wet opening was more beautiful than anything in a museum. The dark patch of fur was a perfect triangle…

“Wait!”

“Wha-at?!? Jade whined.

“You have a small notch in your pubic hair! It’s not perfect! I finally found some imperfection in your body!” Tori said triumphantly.

Jade shoved Tori into her mound, saying, “Just shut up and take care of business…”

With gusto, Tori took her first foray into the wonderful world of cunnilingus. Once her tongue delved between Jade’s labia, Tori knew she was hooked on pussy. The view of Jade's ecstasy-filled face, framed by her lovely boobs, as Tori licked her sacred place was the greatest view the girl ever saw.

And she never looked back.

* * * * *

Later, as they cuddled in the warm night air, Jade whispered, “Later this month, I’ll bring you back to watch the Leonid meteor shower.”

With a school-girl giggle, Tori asked, “Will we really see the meteors?”

“Shaddap…” Jade snickered in a credible New York accent.

Tori saw a shooting star and pointed to it. “Look, a shooting star.”

In a snarky voice, Jade asked, “So you gonna make a wish?”

Jade melted when she heard the response, “Don’t have to. I have it right here.”

* * * * *

Years later, on an anniversary date with her wife, Tori finally asked Jade about her shouting match with Sikowitz.

Jade chuckled, “After you were gaping at me when I was naked, I decided I was going to seduce you in the dressing room. He stopped me and I was pissed. Turns out, that made the whole thing a lot more fun…”

“Not to me! Not at the time. But…” Tori laughed, “After the fact, it was funny. But that whole time…”

To stop her wife from rattling on and on, Jade demanded, “Kiss me, you fool!”

* * * * *

Years later, once their grandchildren were old enough (late teens, the same age when Tori and Jade became lovers), Jade and Tori told the whole story to their descendants. Maybe it was the extra generation between the elders and the kids, but they accepted and enjoyed the R-rated story (based on the archaic movie rating system). Far fewer moans and such…

The older women, who felt like their high school selves, knew they had all they ever wanted in life – professionally and, far more importantly, even more in their personal lives. Jade looked at Tori, seeing the signs of age but also seeing the teenager she fell in love with. She guessed, correctly, that Tori saw her the same way. 

That hadn’t changed throughout their lives. Even when, another decade or so later, the whole Vega-West clan celebrated their 75th wedding anniversary.

“Here’s to 80,” Jade said.

With a chuckle, Tori clinked their glassed, filled with champagne bottled the year they married, and said, “Feeling lucky, West?”

“I wish…” Jade replied. “But being with you has been my reward. We may not have sex any more – too exhausting - but I do still love you from the bottom of my black heart.”

“I love you too. And you can’t have a black heart. You helped raise three girls, that you birthed, I might add. Then you helped our girls with their kids and those kids with our great-grandkids. 

“Jade, you gave that all to me. You don’t have a place other than in our own heaven!”

Jade had to get the last joke in, “Well, I wouldn’t mind going back to Grand Cayman and revisiting Hell…”


End file.
